Noble families
The family names in Kinvig can only be obtained by being the child of a parent with that name. Even if you were to marry someone with a noble family name, you would not recieve the name, only your children. This does not change if it is the mother or the father who has the name. However, if there's a title being inherited within the family, such as Jarl, the first born son will be giving the title before any of the daughters. If there is no son, the first born daughter will be given the title. Jagerbrand: The royal family line. Rodger Jagerbrand took the throne five generations ago from the former royal family. Back then Kinvig consisted of Narka, a much smaller Varnhem and a thin line of coast in what is today Ornbergen. When Rodger took the throne he worked with his brother Grimger to expand the terrority of Ornbergen. Grimger remained there and his son later created the Svartsten family. Grimger's son was also appointed as the first Jarl of Ornbergen. Rodger's son Holmund worked with the wealthiest family in Varnhem to extend their territory and appointed the first Runeskog to become the Jarl of Varnhem. Holmund had no sons, and died young, but his sister's son Rodger the second took the throne after him. Rodger the second took the area of Nortung and stabilized the disputes between Nortung and Ornbergen over the island of Esis. Rodger the second gave the largest part of Esis island to Ornbergen and a small part of it to Nortung, as he valued the loyality of Ornbergen more. After Rodger the second his son Holmvig was crowned king of Kinvig. During Holmvig's reign there was a small rebellion from Nortung due to the actions of Rodger the second, however Holmvig lead his forces to victory and pacified Nortung again, not by giving them their island but by taking one of the daughters of the Vargblod family and naming her Jarl of Narka. She married a guard in Kinviggen and created the Stormvigg family. During the time of Holmvig Jagerbrand Varnhem grew a lot as well, taking Varna island for themselves and expanding inland. Holmvig's first son was Holmger, who is the current king at the beginning of our story. Holmger's reign was a steady one, a time of mostly peace with only small disputes. Holmger was married to Vifrid who died at age 34. Together they had three children. At the beginning of our story they are: Estrid Jagerbrand at 15 years old, married to Torfast the pelt trader. Sigrid Jagerbrand at 13 years old, widowed. And Holmfast at 9 years old. Stormvigg: Ynghilda from Nortung was the daughter of the Jarl of Nortung, and thus a member of the Vargbold family when Holmvig Jagerbrand offered her to become the Jarl of Narka in exchange for peace with Nortung. She accepted and moved to Kinviggen to become the Jarl of Narka. There, she met a guard working for the Jagerbrand family that she married named Ingvar. Ynghilda took the name Stormvigg and started a new noble family. Ynghilda and Ingvar had a son named Ingmar Stormvigg who became Jarl after her. Ingmar married a woman named Sigrid, and they had a dauthger named Ingrid. Ingrid Stormvigg never became Jarl of Narka however. Ingrid married a man from Varna Island named Torvald, they had two daughters. Inga and Tora Stormvigg. Inga died however at the age of 14, causing her mother to become devistated by her death. Ingrid therefor killed herself before she could become Jarl. As such, after Ingmar's death Tora was made Jarl of Narka. Tora is married to a guard named Grimulv as we start our story, and the have two children. Inga who is 10 at the start of our story, and Grimvald who is 8. Vargblod: A very old family who has been the richest family of Nortung for a very long time. This is however in relation to Nortung only, if compared to the rest of Kinvig the Vargblod family has a somewhat avrage fortune and live in relative mediocrocy. The Vargblod family is closely related to the Stormhugg family as the first Stormhugg was bron as a Vargblod originally. The Vargblods do not have servants or guards as the rest of the noble families of Kinvig. They live as their subjects do, and are simply richer than the rest of the people in Nortung. The Vargblods keep the peace in Nortung as best they can, but without much of a force controlled by them that's comparable to the guard units other noble families have under their control, it is difficult. They also do a lot of hunting and pelt trading. At the start of our story, the head of the family is Erik Vargblod at age 30. He is the Jarl of Nortung. He has a wife named Hilda and five children, the oldest being a boy named Jarik who is the heir to the title of Jarl. Svartsten: Closely related to the royal family Jagerbrand, the Svartsten family was created by the nephew of Rodger Jagerbrand the first. They have held the title of Jarl of Ornbergen within the family ever since it's creation. The Svartsten family are a very rich family that sees over the mining operations in Ornbergen for iron, copper and silver. There is some bad blood between the Svartsten family and the Vargblod family over the island of Esis, which lies right on the border between Ornbergen and Nortung. At the start of our story a new Jarl named Ulf Svartsten, who is 20 years old, has just been appointed after his mother's death. He is not yet married but he is betrothed to the sister of the Jarl of Varnhem, Margrid Runeskog, who is 30 and recently widowed. Runeskog: This is also a very old family who were the richest in Varnhem when king Holmund of Jagerbrand started working with them to expand the territory of Varnhem. The Runeskogs have a history of working cloesly together with Druids and Blight users, many members of their family tree being Druids themselves. During the reign of Holmvig of Jagerbrand, a Druid named Arnold Runeskog was Jarl of Varnhem. During his time as Jarl, Varnhem took a lot more land, expanding inland and also taking Varna Island for themselves. Holmvig was too busy dealing with Nortung to have the time or the guts to mess with Varnhem at the time, so Arnold got away with it simply by promising to provide more wood to the capital. Currently the Jarl of Varnhem is the grandson of Arnold, Anund Runeskog at age 38. Anund has throughout his life had three failed marriges, none of them resulting in children. His latest and forth marrige finally gave him a son, Roland Runeskog who is 10 at the start of our story. Category:Story